


Cold Feet

by adorbstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Dean is a sap, Fluff, Foot rubs, Human Castiel, M/M, bed sharing, cas has cold feet, cuteness, its too cute I'm gonna puke, just read it I promise it's fluffy, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbstiel/pseuds/adorbstiel
Summary: Pretty much Castiel gets frosty toes and Dean is a big sap. Fluff happens.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm really putting out there for people to see, and I'm honestly pretty happy with it. I wrote this one night when my feet were cold (GASP) and a foot rub sounded nice. Well, if I can't get what I want, at least Castiel should. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos welcome, of course! (Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own that I did not find when I edited. So am I my own beta? Uh, anyway. Enjoy.)
> 
> Come find me on twitter! @adorbstiel. I'm nice, I promise. :D

Newly human Cas has to get used to not being able to regulate his body temperature anymore. Daytime in the bunker can get stuffy and a little too warm for his liking. He's taken to walking around in single layers most days during the summer, which makes Dean feel a way he doesn't quite know how to handle. 

But at night, it gets cold. 

Cas was able to get by huddling within a pile of blankets, and Dean even brought a heating pad home from the store one day for him. But it doesn't ever seem to be enough for Cas. The heating pad feels nice on his back, but then his brain focuses on how cold his legs and feet are. Dear lord, his feet get cold. And his hands, forget about it. Cas has gotten used to his hands being cold. He used to fold them up under his body when he sleeps on his stomach, but he's woken up a few too many times with one or both of his hands almost completely numb. One time, half of a forearm had also fallen asleep in the night, and when Cas woke up he decided that felt all too close to the phantom feelings he still gets in his wings he doesn't have anymore, so he's since halted sleeping on his arms. 

But his feet..he shivers just thinking about it. 

He's contemplated asking Dean for some thick socks from the store since he bought him that heating pad, but he doesn't want to seem weak, like the 'baby in a trenchcoat' Dean so kindly likened him to some years ago. 

So he deals with it. 

Until one night, when he thinks he might be able to layer up sock after sock to fend off the chill in the air. Of course, Dean happens to walk by his doorway. 

"Hey buddy," Dean says, mildly amused, "what're you doing?"

"Oh," Cas says by way of greeting, "just... keeping warm, Dean."

"Your feet cold?" Dean asks. 

'What a superfluous question,' Cas thinks to himself. "Why else would I need to put on 6 pairs of socks?" he asks aloud. 

"I uh, I don't know?" Dean responds. "Do you... was the heating pad not enough?" 

"No Dean, I appreciate it. It's just that, my -" Cas pauses, unsure if he wants to even tell Dean about his frivolous problem, "my feet get cold at night." 

"Hey man, happens. We can get you a space heater too if you want. There might be one in one of these old rooms, but I don't think I'd trust the wiring in them anymore. What if they -" 'what if it catches fire?' he wants to say. 'What if I couldn't get to you in time?' He can't finish the thought out loud.

"I understand, Dean. My feet can be cold, it's no problem."

"No, Cas. Cold feet are no good. It's harder to sleep when you're cold. You have more nightmares and you don't sleep as deeply." Dean pauses to think, and notices Cas is watching him with that look that is so... Cas. "What?"

"Why do my cold feet matter?"

"I..." Dean isn't sure what to say. He decides to ignore his own cold feet, and says "Because you matter, Cas." 

Cas isn't sure how to respond to that. It's not the first time Dean has said something inclusive to him, in the familial sense. But it's always been in the middle of the proverbial shit storm. This is just a random Saturday night. 

He must have been silent a beat too long, because Dean trudges on. "Maybe you just need to get your circulation going. Do... I could... give you a, foot rub?"

Cas would realize the magnitude in this offer even if he wasn't witnessing Dean's complexion turn a little pink. "Th- thank you, Dean. That sounds nice." He looks over at his bed, piled a mile high with blankets and pillows, and looks to Dean. 

Dean, feeling emboldened, says "Um. We can go to my room?"

Cas stands out of his chair and follows Dean wordlessly down the hall to his room. 

"Uh," 'keep up the sweet talk, Winchester' Dean thinks to himself, "you can sit on the end of the bed and I'll just..." he trails off, but takes a seat on the floor. 

Cas has to admit to himself, it is a little warmer in Dean's room. Not enough for him, but a little. Cas is pulled from his thoughts by Dean, who is currently peeling off Cas's socks for him. He smiles to himself when he's sure Dean won't see it. 

Once Dean has all the socks off of Cas's feet, he takes one in both hands. He presses both thumbs lightly into the arch of Cas's right foot, moving them in small circular motions. He presses one thumb into the bottom of the arch while that hand holds Cas's foot. The other presses harder and rubs all the way up the middle of Cas's foot. He continues that motion, alternating pressure, until he glances at Cas's face. The former angel has his eyes closed. He doesn't look pained, but he doesn't look totally relaxed, either. Dean takes his other hand and pulls gently, with his fingertips, on Cas's toes. One knuckle pops, and Cas relaxes minutely. Dean does this to all of his toes, one by one. Then he just rubs his hands along the skin of Cas's foot, just creating friction in the hopes to warm them a little. It seems to do the trick, because Cas has the smallest of smiles on his face. Even though his eyes are closed, Dean knows he would see the smile in them if they were open. 

He switches feet, administering the same treatment to the toes of Cas's left foot as he did the right. He works his thumbs over the arch of Cas's left foot also, and does what he can to restore some circulation to them. 

After what seems like several minutes too long for a strictly platonic foot rub, Dean is broken from his concentration by a soft, simple "Dean," from Castiel. 

"Hey buddy," Dean says, as if he's just seen Cas after all this time, "how does that feel?" 

"Great, Dean," he says, earnestly, "I feel, definitely warmer. Thank you."

Dean's not sure if he's parsing those words correctly before Cas stands to make for his own room. "Where are you going?" he's asking before he thinks about it.

"I'm- I was going to bed."

"I have, uh. I've got some thicker blankets on my bed, man."

"Thank you, Dean, but I don't want to take yours from you. I'll be fine."

"No man," Dean starts, "I meant... if you... if you wanted. You could sleep-" what the hell was coming out of Dean's mouth right now "-in my bed?" it ended as a question. Cas is staring at him, *through* him, almost, before he simply blinks and says -

"Where would you sleep?"

Dean laughs, then. They're both idiots. Dean decides once again to get over his own frosty feet, and says, "In my bed, dumbass."

Cas is silent once again, before things click. All he says is, "Oh."

Dean, thinking he's already fucked it up, starts to backtrack. "I mean. We could just switch blankets. I get hot when I sleep, like a furnace, so I mean it wouldn't be that big of a deal-" 

"Dean." Cas tries to cut in, but Dean is still rambling. Cas knows what's happening here. Dean thinks he's crossed The Line. This imaginary thing neither of them set in place but that Dean has always been careful to stay miles away from. Cas never tries to approach it, because he knows Dean will do it himself, eventually. 

Or now. 

"Dean." Cas says it again, more firmly but no less gently, "Dean. I would love that."

It takes Dean a second to realize Cas is saying he'd like to share the bed, and not that he'd like him to leave. When he understands, all he says is, "Okay. Okay, um...great."

Cas, already in his pajamas, sits back down atop the blanket and gingerly scoots up the bed, not knowing if he should be the one to pull the covers back on a bed that doesn't belong to him. 

Dean, also already clad in sweatpants and a faded t-shirt, rolls his eyes affectionately and stands from the floor. He stretches, cracking his back. Then, he takes the few steps to the light switch, flicks it off, then strides to the head of his bed. He pulls the covers back and slides in, the soft sheets still nice and warm from the dryer. "Get in," he says to Castiel, "the water's fine."

Cas lifts his hips to pull the blanket down, and slips his legs under it. 'Warm', he thinks. Blissfully warm. He's not sure how to proceed, though. Should he face Dean? Should he burrow himself under the covers and hope his extremities hold this pleasant buzz they seem to have taken on? Should he speak to Dean now that the lights are out? He can't tell, so he sits there.

"Cas, hey. C'mon, I don't have all night."

"Dean what do you mean?"

"C'm- don't make me say it. I've said enough for you to know to figure it out, haven't I?"

Cas looks over at Dean, then. He's laying on his side, facing him. He's holding the blanket up slightly. Cas realizes it's an invitation. 

Slowly, like he thinks he might be wrong, he slides across the bed to Dean, twisting so he faces away from him. With a guiding hand from Dean, Cas scoots down until his back is level with Dean's chest. 'Warm', he thinks. 'Dean is /so/ warm'. He sighs, contented, which makes Dean chuckle. 

"Figured you'd like this, Cas." Dean murmurs, his breath tickling the hair on Cas's neck, by his ear. He shivers slightly, which Dean takes to mean he's still cold, so he tightens his hold on Cas. "Hey, It's okay, Cas. You don't have to be cold anymore. I'm here."

"Dean-... thank you. I'm not sure why you decided to change your mind...but. Thank you."

"Change my mind?" Dean asks. He already knows the answer.

Cas knows Dean knows, so all he says is, "This." 

"Yeah," Dean says, "well. Might sound ridiculous but your cold feet finally gave me the courage to warm my own." He tangles their legs together as he says it. "How are they, by the way?"

"Perfect," Cas answers, hardly a beat later. "Just perfect."


End file.
